thexwabattlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hazard
Jack Harper (born January 13, 1992) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jack Hazard, previously under contract with Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA). After being trained for two years by his older brother Rose, Hazard debuted in 2008 for Manchester Wrestling Federation, going on to work for many UK promotions, including Frontier Wrestling Alliance. In 2009, Hazard won his first title at MWF, at the Manchester Evening News Arena. In March 2010, Hazard moved to Chicago to join Rose in Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. He made his debut in a pre-show match at Legends. Early Life Harper was on January 13, 1992 in Manchester, England to Angela Harper and Tarquin Fairfax. He has two brothers Lewis T. Fairfax and James Fairfax. Shortly after his birth, his parents split. Jack and his mother stayed in Manchester, whilst his father and two brothers moved back to their place of birth, Caerphilly. Harper became interested in wrestling at a young age. His favorite wrestlers included Mr. Perfect, Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. He was a very athletic child, excelling in many sports, mainly football. He was known for his speed and agility in football. He lost his interest in wrestling through his football. His brother Lewis, who became a successful professional wrestler with Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, saw potential in Harper and offered to train him. Harper intially rejected to focus on his football. Harper was finally swayed in 2006 after seeing a DVD of the first Triple Threat TLC match. Harper was also a successful student, getting high results in all subjects. He attended William Hulme's Grammar School in Manchester. In secondary school, he studied Physical Education, Performing Arts, Psychology and Music. He went on to do the same subjects in Sixth Form, continuing to get high results. Professional Wrestling Career 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2010-2011)' 'Early Run (2010)' Editing soon... 'The Legion and end of first run (2010)' Editing soon... 'Second Run, feud with Sabbath and The Uprising (2011)' Editing soon... Personal Life Harper used to play football for the Oldham Athletic youth team. He is a fan of Manchester City, a Premier League football team. He attended all four Insurrextion pay-per-views held in the U.K. Harper is also best friends with former XWA competitor Jack Mercy. Natasha Young Harper is currently dating Natasha Young, who acts as his valet in XWA. The two met in a diner that Young worked at. It is known that the two quickly became good friends. Harper would regularly visit the diner just to see Young. A few weeks after they met, Harper asked Young out and they have been together ever since. Whilst most approve of Young, it is very clear that Rose dislikes her. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hazard's Way'' (Double Moonsault) **''Atom Bomb'' (Powerbomb Backcracker) **''Toxic Waste'' (Cattle Mutilation) *'Signature moves' **''BioHazard'' (Flipping Tiger Driver) **''Hazardous'' (Shining Wizard) **''Hazacarana'' (Hurrancanrana/DDT combination) **''Eastlands Punt'' (Pele Kick) *'Managers' **'Natasha Young' *'Nicknames' **'"The Definition of Unpredictable"' **"The Eastlands Kid" **"The Human Highlight Reel" *'Entrance themes' **"Spitfire" by The Prodigy **"Zombie" by the Cranberries Championships and Accomplishments *'Manchester Wrestling Federation' **MWF Title (1x) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **XWA Hardcore Champion (2x) External Links 'XWA Profile '